Fear
"Fear & Loathing" is the fifteenth episode of Haven, and the second episode of the second season. Synopsis The people of Haven experience their worst fears brought to life while Nathan's affliction mysteriously disappears, and an old friend of Duke's returns to town with a long con in mind. Plot After the memorial service for his father Nathan receives commiserations from various people including Ian Haskell who is looking for Duke. Panic breaks out in a shop where people suddenly find themselves facing their worst fears. Nathan and the two Audreys soon get the idea everyone was hallucinating. The only person who didn't see anything was Bryan Shaw who was in the back looking for his girlfriend. Nathan discovers that he has been cut in the hand and can now feel pain. At Haven bus station a similar panic breaks out. Ian has caught up with Duke on his boat and asks him to get him out of Haven, but Duke refuses. The two Audreys investigate at the bus station and Audrey spots a girl leaving the scene, but is forced to deal with other issues, so she gets Vince Teagues to draw a sketch of the girl. Audrey #2 goes to find out from Duke what he knows of Audrey's mysterious Agent Howard. Audrey connects the girl at the bus station with Bryan Shaw's girlfriend, Jackie. When Audrey finds her after Jackie is wounded in another panic scare, she discovers that Jackie had lost her "trouble" for a few weeks after someone cut her only to have it return this day. She connects the return of Jackie's "trouble" with the loss of Nathan's. Nathan realizes it must have been Ian. Ian now breaks into the museum, suffering no pain as he slid down the chimney, and steals an old children's puzzle. He later fits one piece into it and a Haven building immediately withers and disappears. Vince explains the power of the puzzle and how the town had confiscated it two centuries ago, hiding the pieces and placing the puzzle in the museum for safekeeping. Ian is a descendant of the original owner, knows its power, and took Jackie's "trouble" through contact with her blood, using it to cause panic and allowing him to collect the pieces. After complications on Duke's boat Ian is shot and Nathan gives up his new found feeling by putting Jackie's bloody bandage on Ian's skin before he dies to cure her "trouble". The two Audreys go to the house where Agent Howard had stopped while in Haven and they discover the novel that Audrey had lent him. Audrey later tells Nathan the book indicates they are on the right track. Credits Main Cast * Emily Rose as Audrey Parker / Sarah Vernon * Lucas Bryant as Nathan Wuornos * Eric Balfour as Duke Crocker Guest Starring * Bryan Dick as Ian Haskell * Richard Donat as Vince Teagues * John Dunsworth as Dave Teagues * Kathleen Munroe as Audrey Parker Cast * Glenn Lefchak as Stan The Cop * Jennie Raymond as Beatrice Mitchell * Craig Arnold as Brian Shaw * Andria Wilson as Jackie Clark * Michael Chandler as Bartender * Frank Mackay as Clerk * Michael Ratchford as Barry * Sheena Larkin as Sheila * Kirk Hall as Running Man * George Green as Heart Attack Victim * Laurie Hanley as Neighbour Featured Music * "Broken Things" by Sweet Talk Radio Quotes *Audrey: Is Duke here? Nathan: Too many cops in one room *Duke: You know, my experience... when people are scared, they either run or they fight. I'd start planning for both. Notes *The security video that Duke and Fraudrey watch shows the conversation between Howard and Garland from the end of "The Trial of Audrey Parker." *The episode's title is derived from Hunter S. Thompson's 1971 novel Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas. Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes